Exactly as Envisioned-pt 5 of the REAL World Holiday Marathon
by sammy1026
Summary: The search for the Vanover children continues as Christmas arrives on the island. Part 5 of the 3rd Annual REAL World Holiday Marathon.


_Merry Christmas an Happy Hanukkah to all who celebrate!_

 _We'll get pics of the gifts mentioned up on Tumblr later today._

* * *

 **Exactly as Envisioned** -part 5 of the 3rd Annual REAL World Holiday Marathon

Steve's phone buzzed with an incoming call as he and Catherine returned from a spirited game of fetch on the beach with Cammie and were headed into the house to open presents. As they stepped onto the deck he glanced at the caller ID in hopes of seeing a Wyoming area code but instead saw Duke's name.

"Duke. What's up?"

" _We answered a disturbance call at the airport this morning. A guy ticketed to standby tried to bully his way onto a flight to the mainland. Seemed intoxicated. Shoved a ticket agent and took a swing at security. As they subdued him he kept screaming about all the powerful people he knows. Turns out it was Mike Keaweamahi, the Vanovers' house manager. When my officers arrived and searched his carry on they found $50k in cash. We booked him in for the assault but I figured you'd want to talk to him."_

"I'm on my way." As he slipped his phone back in his pocket he turned to Catherine with an apologetic smile. "I'm really sorry."

She kissed him softly. "It's not your fault."

"I'll make it up to you," he promised.

Her eyes sparkled. "I'll hold you to that."

He opened the door and the trio stepped into the kitchen. "We'll open our presents as soon as I get back."

Catherine went to the refrigerator and grabbed two bottles of water. She took a long sip from one and poured the other in Cammie's bowl. "What if Cammie and I get curious and want to peek?"

"What is it Danny always says?" Steve smiled as he backed out of the kitchen on his way upstairs to take a shower. "Curiosity killed the cat."

"True," she called after him, "but it also cured polio."

She laughed when she heard him yell, "No peeking!" from the top of the stairs.

* * *

Steve entered the HPD parking lot and pulled his truck into an empty spot next to the one where Danny stood leaning against his Camaro.

"You're gonna need a new car," Danny said without preamble as Steve stepped out of the driver's seat.

"What?"

"Your truck isn't gonna work with a car seat and all the paraphernalia you need to cart a baby around," Danny pointed out matter-of-factly. "And it goes without saying Cath's 'vette is a no go. You guys are gonna need a minivan."

Steve chuckled. "I don't think so."

"Well you're gonna need something."

"Is this my punishment because I made you come in on Christmas morning?" Steve asked. "I already apologized for that when I called."

"No, that was fine." Danny waved him off. "We had a perfect, uninterrupted Christmas Eve last night. Plus, Grace got us up at 6:00 A.M. so we already had most of our presents open by the time you called."

"Did she like the Giving Keys necklace?"

"She loved it," Danny smiled. "And I loved the scrabble tile wall art and the t-shirt she got me. What about you? Did Cath like her present?"

"We were getting ready to open gifts when Duke called," Steve said as they reached the door. "I guess I won't know until later."

As they entered the lobby Duke looked up from the desk where he was taking a report from a harried looking man wearing nothing but boxers and pair of elf shoes. "Interrogation Room Two. He was still yelling about how he has powerful friends and we're all gonna pay last time I checked."

Steve and Danny made their way down the hall and into the room to find Mike Keaweamahi, the Vanovers' house manager, a man described by everyone they'd talked to in their search for him as fastidious about his appearance, slumped over the metal table in the center of the room wreaking of alcohol and wearing a suit that appeared as though he'd slept in it. In his lap his hands pulled futilely against the metal cuffs and his left foot tapped double-time on the cement floor.

"You're a difficult man to track down, Mr. Keaweamahi," Steve said flatly as he took a seat across from the clearly agitated man.

Danny hung back and leaned against the wall.

"You can call me Mike. It'll save a lot of time," the man said without raising his head.

"Fine … Mike. I take it you've already been advised of your rights."

As though someone fired a starter's pistol the disheveled man sat up straight.

"This is bullshit! All I was trying to do was get a flight home for Christmas!" he spat out, his words slightly slurred. "That security guard swung at me first."

"Honestly, I'm not interested in what happened at the airport." Steve crossed his arms over his chest. "I want to know what you can tell me about the Vanovers and their kids."

Keaweamahi's eyes narrowed.

He glared at Steve, then Danny, then back at Steve.

"Wait a minute … wait a minute … I see what's happening here."

Steve held eye contact. "We're investigating an abuse complaint against the Vanovers."

"No," Keaweamahi shook his head adamantly, "that's not it. I know what you're up to."

Steve leaned forward and put his forearms on the table. "Listen, I'm in no mood to play games with you. You can tell me what I want to know or you can spend the holidays getting sober down in lockup."

"No, no, no." Mike shrunk down in his seat. "I told those other guys I have nothing to say. I can't help them ... not gonna happen."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Steve assured him.

Keaweamahi rambled on. "They drag me in here on some trumped up charge, have you threaten me with jail and they think I'll get scared and talk. You can tell them the answer is still no."

"Tell who?"

"The other guys." Keaweamahi banged his cuffed hands on the table.

Danny moved forward and took a seat beside Steve. The partners exchanged intrigued looks. No one from Five-0 or HPD had made contact with the Vanover's house manager in regards to the CWS case or for any other reason as far as they knew.

"What other guys?" Danny asked.

Keaweamahi startled as though he'd just noticed Danny was in the room.

"You know what other guys," Mike scoffed accusingly.

"Humor us," Danny responded.

Keaweamahi leaned forward. "The guys in the suits." He dropped his voice to a whisper. "The feds."

Steve shook his head. "We're not working with the feds."

"They think I'm scared of going to jail," Keaweamahi snorted. "Jail is nothing compared to what would happen to me if I help them. Those guys wouldn't hesitate to for a second to feed me to the sharks. I saw them hold a guy's hand over an open fire once because he missed a meeting."

"You stay put. We'll be right back."

Steve stood and Danny followed him out to the hall.

Steve pulled his phone from his pocket. "Looks like we've been operating without all the facts."

"It looks like there's a lot more going on at that house than we thought," Danny agreed.

"Hey, Cath." Steve couldn't help but smile at the sound of her voice. "According to the Vanovers' house manager the feds have been sniffing around but when we ran an open cases search on Wednesday it came up empty. Can you see if you can find out who's investigating them and why?"

" _Whoever it is should have given the governor's office a courtesy notification of the investigation. I'll see what I can come up with and get back to you as soon as I can."_

"Thanks. Talk to you soon."

"If the Vanovers are in bed with the kind of people this guy described those kids may be in more danger than we think," Danny said angrily.

"We need to find out who they feds are after and why. We may not be able to wait for the Vanovers to get back to Hawaii before we take action."

"Screw the red tape," Danny said without hesitation. "I'll fly to Wyoming and get them myself."

Steve opened the door and the two men stepped back into the room. This time both remained standing.

"I'm gonna be straight with you," Steve said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "We don't have any time to waste. Our only concern is the children, and if anything happens to them because you don't tell us everything you know, the feds, and whoever else you're worried about, will be the least of your concerns."

Danny leaned over, put his palms flat on the table and looked the handcuffed man directly in the eye, a dead serious expression on his face. "I will personally make sure you never draw another easy breath as long as you live. It will be my mission in life."

Keaweamahi's bravado slipped slightly. "I won't live long enough to worry about it if they find out I talked to you."

"Who is _they_?" Steve asked from a few steps away as Danny continued to stand over the now visibly trembling man.

Keaweamahi took a deep breath then squeezed his eyes shut and muttered to himself as he pondered his options.

"We can protect you if you help us," Steve enticed him. "But if you don't, you're on your own. Things are obviously already starting to unravel so who knows, they might think you talked anyway. Don't you think it would be smarter to take your chances with us?"

Keaweamahi looked up with clearer, more focused eyes. The adrenaline was sobering him up better than strong, black coffee ever could have.

"It's all a scam. All of it."

* * *

"Thanks for coming in, Agent Rayman," Catherine said as she crossed the lobby of the capitol building with a warm smile. "I'm sorry to bother you on Christmas."

"Not a problem," the agent, a handsome man of about forty-five replied. He wore a black suit and white shirt which Catherine had come to think of over the years as the FBI uniform. His only concession to the holiday was a green tie covered in tiny red poinsettias. "Being an FBI agent is a 24/7 proposition. I'm not sure I can be of much help to you though. As you know I'm not at liberty to discuss the details of any ongoing investigation. Even with the governor's office."

Catherine's smile remained firmly in place. ' _Typical bureaucratic stonewalling,_ ' she thought to herself.

"I don't believe we've ever met," she said as they made their way down the mostly empty hall to her office. There was only a skeleton staff on duty to handle emergencies. Even though Lea wouldn't be sworn in for a week yet her staff was already operating out of the section of the building reserved for the governor. Everyone involved agreed making the move prior to the holidays made sense and might help avoid unnecessary chaos right before the New Year's Day swearing in ceremony.

Governor Denning was spending the holidays with family on the mainland which meant Lea was handling all gubernatorial duties anyway. Denning would return to the island on New Year's Eve just in time for Lea's swearing in the next day. During the transition, Chas Silver, who had been an invaluable asset to Catherine since she accepted the chief of staff position, worked out of a temporary office across the hall. After Lea was officially sworn in he planned to head across town to the suite he rented to house his new political consulting firm.

"Are you assigned to the office here in Honolulu?"

No." Agent Rayman shook his head. "I work out of the New York City office. I'm only here temporarily. I have some expertise the bureau thought might be helpful with an investigation that's currently underway."

Catherine took a seat behind her desk as the agent settled into one of the visitors' chairs. "You have quite an impressive record of ferreting out fraud."

Rayman's eyes widened slightly. "You do your homework."

"It's my nature." Catherine clasped her hands in front of her. "It's also part of my job. So, is it safe to assume you're here investigating Roger and Meg Vanover?"

The agent cleared his throat. "As I said, I'm not at liberty to discuss the details of specific cases."

"I understand that's the policy," Catherine conceded. "I also understand you've attempted to get information from an employee of the Vanovers," she pretended to consult the papers in front of her, "a Mike Keaweamahi, but that he's been unwilling to provide it."

The agent's face remained impassive.

"Would it interest you to know that Mr. Keaweamahi is currently being interviewed by the Five-0 task force in regards to a child abuse complaint lodged against the Vanovers and that he has some very interesting things to say about his employers and their associates?"

"What?" Agent Rayman was clearly caught off guard. "When did this happen?"

"It's happening as we speak," Catherine replied calmly.

"Well, it needs to stop." Rayman insisted. "Right now. The FBI claims jurisdiction. Our investigation takes precedence."

"I'm afraid you're wrong about that." Catherine leaned forward and though her demeanor remained calm there was no mistaking the force of her words. " _Nothing_ is more important than the safety of children. The way I see it there are two options here. One, we all cooperate and work together to get the children home safely and to get you whatever information you need for your investigation. Or two, you get in line behind Five-0 and when they're through you can take your turn."

"If they get information from Keaweamahi they need to share it," Rayman spluttered.

"Sharing information is a two-way street." Catherine sat back in her chair. "If you want access to anything Mr. Keaweamahi tells Five-0 right now you need to share what exactly the FBI has on the Vanovers."

* * *

Steve's phone buzzed with an incoming call and when he saw it was Catherine he excused himself while Danny continued to press Keaweamahi for details of what happened in the Vanovers' house.

"Hey, did you get anything?" he asked as he held the phone to his ear.

" _The FBI is heading up an investigation based off a complaint from the SEC Enforcement Division. They believe Vanover Investments is defrauding their clients of tens of millions of dollars but it goes deeper than that. They think the Vanovers are small potatoes in a scheme to manipulate the broader markets and they want to know who the person in charge is."_

"Thanks. You're the best. We'll see what we can find out," Steve said. "He definitely knows who the players are and it's pretty clear he's afraid of them. We just need to make him more afraid of us."

" _I have faith in you."_

"Hey, I still haven't heard back from Wyoming yet. Can you have the FBI call and see if they can speed that along?"

" _Will do. Call as soon as you have anything for us."_

* * *

Steve reentered the room just in time to see Danny roll his eyes as Keaweamahi ended a long ramble about his dissatisfaction with the benefits package offered to him by the Vanovers.

"I mean I can't believe I have to pay for my own dental. Do you know what these veneers cost? Not to mention I had to have them replaced last month because I grind my teeth so much from the stress."

Steve took a seat at the table and got straight to the point. "Who do the Vanovers work for?"

Keaweamahi glanced from Steve to Danny then back, an incredulous look on his face. "Do you mean to tell me the feds really haven't figured that out yet?" His eyes sparked. "The guy pulling the strings is Evan Honeywell."

"Evan Honeywell," Danny stated almost disbelievingly. " _The_ Evan Honeywell. Former Secretary of the U.S. Treasury and current chairman of the Revitalize Hawaii Committee. The guy who's all over the news every night."

"One and the same." Keaweamahi nodded with a self-satisfied smirk.

"I assume you can prove that?

"I was born in the dark," Keaweamahi said, "but it wasn't last night. I've kept records from day one. Names, dates, the whole nine yards. I know how to protect myself. It's all somewhere safe."

Steve took a deep breath.

The situation just got a lot stickier.

"What's the connection between the Vanovers and Honeywell?" he asked.

"Honeywell is Darrin Staley's mother's ex-boyfriend," Keaweamahi said. "They lived together for a few years when Staley was in high school. That's when he met Mrs. Vanover too. Her and Darrin Staley go way back. They went to both high school and college together. They love to tell stories about the summer they traveled from one music festival to another in a van that kept breaking down. There was this one time … "

Steve exhaled deeply. "Try and stay focused. What's the business connection?"

"A couple years back Mrs. Vanover started bugging Mr. Vanover about some investment opportunity Staley told her about. Supposedly it was can't miss and would make them a ton of money. Like they need more of that," he scoffed.

"At first Mr. Vanover said no, that he didn't like the kind of people he saw hanging around Staley, but one night Honeywell himself came to the house and he had a few tough looking guys with him and I heard all kinds of yelling and next thing I knew … everything changed."

"Changed how?" Danny asked.

"Like all of the sudden there were a lot more people in and out of the house. Supposed business meetings going on at all hours. People walking around with guns strapped to their hips. I asked Mrs. Vanover about it but she said they worked for Mr. Honeywell and I shouldn't question it."

"I don't like the sound of that," Danny said suspiciously. "Do you know when the Vanovers are expected back from Wyoming?"

"Wyoming?" Keaweamahi looked confused. "They're not in Wyoming. They're here on the island."

Both Steve and Danny's spines straightened.

"Are you sure?"

"Where do you think I got the $50k?" Keaweamahi snorted. "They told me they're headed to South America later today and I should take the money and lay low until they contact me."

"Staley lied to me," Steve snapped.

"He lies to everyone." Keaweamahi shrugged. "He may clean up nice but under those expensive suits he's a dirt bag. Last time I saw his girlfriend she had a big black eye. Plus, he calls me Mikey ... which I hate. I swear that's why he does it."

"Look at me." Steve leaned across the table. "Where were the Vanovers when you saw them last?"

"We met in the parking lot at the IHOP on Ala Moana. Mr. Vanover said he had a few things to take care of then they were headed out of town. That's all I know."

"We have to stop them before they get off the island," Danny warned.

Steve nodded. "I'll call Catherine."

* * *

Catherine excused herself to take a phone call and when she returned to her office she took a seat at her desk and looked at Agent Rayman. "Keaweamahi has been very talkative. I have a couple of names for you and in return I need your help."

The agent nodded. "I'm listening."

"The Vanovers are working for two men. Evan Honeywell and Darrin Staley."

Rayman's face registered a degree of surprise. "We suspected Staley but this is the first time Honeywell's name has come up." He paused as he processed the new information. "It makes sense though. Staley doesn't have what it would take to run an operation this big. Honeywell's another story. He has powerful connections."

"Keaweamahi says he has proof and he's willing to tell you everything in return for Witness Protection."

Rayman nodded agreeably. "If his information is solid I'm sure we can work something out."

"Now here's what I need from you," Catherine said. "The Vanovers plan to flee the island at some point today with their children. We can't let that happen. We know their jet is out of commission and Staley's jet is in New York so we need to know what other planes they might have access to on the island. Maybe something that belongs to Honeywell or one of his companies."

"Give me ten minutes," Rayman said determinedly. "I'll see what I can find out."

* * *

An hour and a half later the entire Five-0 team along with a handful of FBI agents, three TSA agents and an FAA inspector approached a small, private airfield on the north end of the island that served as a favorite landing spot for Evan Honeywell's aircraft.

"You're sure this is the place?" Danny asked.

"Positive," Agent Rayman replied. "There are only two planes currently on the island with a connection to Honeywell. One is his private jet and one belongs to one of his holding companies. Both are parked at this airfield."

"Plus," Denice Kiswahili, the FAA Inspector, added, "according to our records this is the only airstrip on the island that has a plane with an international flight plan leaving today."

"How do we get in to get a closer look?" Chin asked. "This is all private property and we don't have a search warrant."

"We don't need one." Denise pulled her badge from her purse. "The FAA has the right to inspect any airport and any aircraft at any time for any reason. Let's go."

* * *

As they cleared the gate and approached the terminal Kono spotted the Vanovers' gray Mercedes parked beside the building and pointed it out.

"Looks like they're here," Steve said. "Remember there are two children involved. Let's not traumatize them any more than they already have been."

The group made their way inside the building and spotted Roger Vanover speaking animatedly with the airfield manager while his wife Meg paced in front of the large window that looked out over the concrete takeoff and landing strip.

At first the children were nowhere to be seen but after a few seconds Danny spotted them huddled together in the corner.

"I want to take off NOW!" they heard Roger Sr. insist as they moved closer.

"It won't be much longer," the airfield manager promised. "The pilot is finishing up his pre-flight checks. Ten more minutes tops."

"That should have been done already." Vanover slammed his hands down on the counter. "Mr. Honeywell assured me the plans were all in place."

"The flight was scheduled to take off at 2:00 P.M.," the manager reiterated. "The pilot proceeded with his preparations per the timing laid out in the FAA regulations."

Vanover exploded. "I don't care about FAA regulations."

"I do." Denice Kiswahili stepped forward and flashed her badge.

Before Roger Vanover or his wife could react the Five-0 team drew their weapons.

"Let's not make this any worse than it already is," Steve warned. "Just put your hands up nice and slow."

The air crackled with tension but after only a moment's hesitation they both complied. They were, after all, white collar criminals. They preferred to do their fighting in the courtroom.

As Chin and Kono cuffed the parents Danny made his way to the children.

"Hi there," he said as he knelt down to look them in the eyes. "My name's Danny. I'm a policeman. I'm here to make sure you're ok."

"My name's RJ," the young boy said quietly. "This is my sister Gina."

"Very nice to meet you," Danny smiled kindly. "I've heard a lot about you from your Aunt Gwen."

The children's eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Really," Danny grinned. "She misses you a lot and she can't wait to see you."

Suddenly both children started bouncing and yelled, "Aunt Gwen."

Danny chuckled at their enthusiasm. "I'll take you to her as soon as I can."

"No," RJ pointed across the room excitedly "there's Aunt Gwen!"

As Danny turned to look, both children ran across the room and into the waiting arms of their loving aunt who immediately showered them with kisses.

It only took a few seconds to figure out what had happened.

"I thought they might want to see a familiar face as soon as possible so I called Gwen and told her what was going on." Catherine smiled as Steve and Danny approached her.

"Of course you did." Steve dropped his arm across her shoulders. "You think of everything."

Agent Rayman walked up to the group. "We searched the rest of the airfield. No sign of Honeywell."

"We circulated his name and picture at the commercial airports and every marina on the island. He won't get far," Steve replied confidently.

"Our New York City office is gonna pick up Staley and hold him for questioning."

"Speaking of," Steve said. "Keaweamahi is probably still talking over at HPD. Luckily, they have an officer there to take down every word. But he's there when you're ready to talk to him."

Rayman shrugged. "I might give him a night to sober up."

"Might not be a bad idea." Steve nodded. "If he gives you any trouble let us know."

* * *

"I can't thank you enough. This is the best Christmas present ever." Gwen kept a watchful eye on the paramedics as they examined the children.

"We didn't want to lie to you, Aunt Gwen," Gina said tearily. "Mom and Dad made us."

"It's ok, my angels," Gwen assured them. "We don't need to worry about that now. We're gonna go to the hospital so the doctors can check you over and then we're going to go home and see your Uncle Sid and your cousins and you know what? I think Santa even left a few presents under our tree for you guys!"

The children's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Danny, why don't you and Cath make sure Gwen and the kids get to the hospital safely and then take them home as soon as the doctors give the ok." Steve suggested. He knew Danny wouldn't be happy until he was sure the kids were safely ensconced at their aunt's house. "Kono, Chin and I will tie things up at HPD and you guys can meet us there."

Danny gave Steve a grateful look. "Sounds good."

* * *

"I'm sorry, guys," Catherine apologized as the group left HPD and made their way to the parking lot after finishing up the necessary paperwork. "Lea wants us to meet with the FBI before we call it a night. She's sending some agents over to Five-0. She said they should be there within the hour."

"Perfect," Danny muttered. "Let's tie the rest of the night up in red tape."

"What could they possibly need that can't wait until tomorrow?" Kono griped.

"Did she say they need to see us all?" Steve asked.

"I'm afraid so," Catherine nodded. "I'm not sure exactly what's going on but she was adamant."

"Ok then," Chin tried to remain upbeat, "let's get this over with."

* * *

As they exited the elevator in the hallway outside the Five-0 offices their nostrils filled with the combined scents of turkey, roast beef and ham.

It smelled heavenly.

Steve looked at the others. "What's happening here?"

They all looked as bewildered as he felt so together they walked the short distance down the corridor and entered the bullpen where they saw Jenna, Gabby and Leilani putting the finishing touches on a festive holiday table.

"Merry Christmas!" the women said followed by a "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" from all the kids, including Grace.

"What's all this?" Danny asked with a wide smile.

"Do you think this will be enough?" Adam asked as he pushed the rest of the chairs from the conference room into the bullpen ahead of him. "Oh, they're here," he smiled.

"Yes, we're here." Kono returned his happy expression. "But we didn't expect all of you to be."

"Which is why I repeat," Danny said as he hugged his daughter, "what is all this?"

"Once we realized the case wasn't gonna wrap up quick we got together and decided we'd combine our plans and put together one big holiday meal," Gabby explained.

"We figured we'd do it here in case the case went late into the night," Leilani added. "We thought maybe you'd at least be able to stop for a few minutes and grab some food."

"When Grace talked to Casey this morning and mentioned you guys were called in, I contacted Gabby, Leilani and Adam to let them know they were welcome to join me and the kids if they didn't have a backup plan. As soon as they told me what was going on I offered to pitch in. It's the least I can do after the holiday meals we've eaten at your house," Jenna said.

"The kids carried everything in from the cars," Gabby smiled. "Grace and Kaitlyn made all the pretty table decorations and Casey made the heart shaped construction paper chain."

"I helped make the galloped potatoes," Jacob reported excitedly.

"Scalloped potatoes," Cody corrected with a smile.

"I thought you were eating dinner with your Mom," Danny said to Grace.

"She felt bad you had to go into work this morning so she changed her plans so I'd be able to spend the evening with you if you got home early enough," Grace smiled. "We ate lunch at the club instead of dinner."

"Remind me to thank her," Danny said quietly.

"Hey, this is kinda like the Thanksgiving when the lights went out," Dylan said as his eyes scanned the room.

"We're not building a fort, sweetie," Jenna smiled.

"There was a bone in the ham and one in the roast beef so I wrapped them in foil and saved them so Cammie can have one and Scout can each have one," Kaitlyn said.

"That was very thoughtful," Catherine smiled. "Thank you."

"They can't have the turkey bones though because they're too small and dogs could choke."

Steve squeezed her shoulder. "That's very true, Kaitlyn. Thanks for looking out for Scout and Cammie."

Suddenly the door opened and large, uniformed officer entered followed by Lea Kekoa.

"Oh good, you're all here!" she said happily.

"I guess you didn't really need us to meet with the FBI," Catherine smiled. "You just made up an excuse to get us all here."

"Guilty," Lea grinned. "When I called Jenna to see about a play date tomorrow and she told me what was going on I was happy to help."

"Olivia and I both got new bracelet looms," Kaitlyn squealed excitedly. "We're gonna try them out tomorrow."

"I'm sure you'll all get one," Jenna smiled affectionately as Kaitlyn nodded.

"There was one other thing I wanted to talk to you about which was why I stopped by," Lea said. "So far today the local heads of three federal agencies have contacted me personally to let me know how happy they were with the level of cooperation shown on the Vanover case and to say how they believe, as I do, that it led directly to a quick and peaceful resolution." She clapped her hands together. "This is exactly what I had in mind when I pushed for expanded responsibilities for Five-0. It went exactly as I envisioned and I wanted to come here and tell you personally how pleased I am with how things worked out and how proud of each of you."

"We did our jobs," Steve replied.

"Did them well and in a manner that should make every Hawaiian proud," Lea added as her eyes swept over the food table. "I also want to thank your friends and family who didn't sit around and mope because you were gone on Christmas but rather put together one of the best looking holiday buffets I've ever seen."

"I helped with the galloped … I mean scalloped … potatoes," Jacob smiled.

Lea winked at him. "They look delicious."

"Wanna stay?" he asked.

"I'd love to but I can't. My husband is home with the kids and they have him outnumbered three to one. I better go check on things." Lea laughed. "Olivia got a new jump rope and he may be tied to a chair as we speak."

After Lea said her goodbyes, Steve wrapped his arm around Catherine and surveyed the room. "I think Lea was right," he said. "This does look like one of the best holiday meals ever. Merry Christmas, everyone. Dig in."

 **TBC** -tomorrow in part 6

* * *

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_

 _mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in __one place. You can find it at_

 _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_

.


End file.
